Disturbia
by Bucket on the Head
Summary: songfic. MelloxOc. Ouch. That's going to bruise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Disturbia" by Rihanna or Death Note.**

Disturbia

**"_Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum."_**

**_(What's wrong with me?)_**

"Kaoru, I refuse to be the maid for some guy's _bitch_." He had sighed, his tailored suit looking wrinkled and cheap as he leaned forward to lower himself to her height. She stood up on her tippy-toes and met his gaze, her chin up as high as she could possibly manage.

"Listen, Shorty," He started, and she stomped her foot childishly, hissing a soft "_I am five _ten!". "you're just going to have to live with this until you-know-who stops by. Amane Misa has been scheduled to perform here, and you know she is under suspicion of being the Second Kira. So _please_ keep your cover."

**__**

**_"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum."_**

**_(Why do I feel like this?)_**

"Nice to see you again, Mello." She said sourly, though her tone was disguised by the pounding music and tapping of heels on the tile dance floor.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye, nodded, and looked away, quickly ordering a beer. She penned it down at almost the same speed he had spoken it, and was off.

**__**

**_"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum."_**

**_(I'm going crazy now.)_**

He rolled his eyes as his partner danced cheerfully with the exotic female dancers, prancing about in his metal-heeled boots. His goggles were pulled down to hang around his neck, twirling a short red-head like she was a ballet dancer and not a high-priced hooker.

He looked back to where the waitress had once been, but his gaze only met a sliding chalkboard wall that contained massive amounts of wine on racks and read "FISH FRY 12.99" in poorly scrawled white writing.

**_"Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum."_**

**_"No more gas in the rear, can't even get it started."_**

White chalk writing. Boring lists of drinks. She returned, carrying his order.

"Nice to see you, too..." He hesitated, mulling over the millions of aliases they had run through. He eyed her nametag.

"Adele."

**_"Nothing heard, nothing said."_**

**_"Can't even speak about it."_**

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, the memories of her "babysitting" job at Whammy's orphanage tickling her subconscious. She had attended, but was farther back in line to become a successor to L that eventually, she moved on to raising the newer, better additions.

And then Kira showed up.

**_"All my life on my head."_**

"Still eating chocolate?" She wondered, smirking coyly as he rolled his eyes, tucking said chocolate back into the confines of his large, red winter jacket.

"Still not good enough to run up against me?" He responded, and a pang ran through her chest, but she only responded by giving him the finger, ducking down, half to hide behind the thick wooden counter from the impending blonde doom, and also to grab a large roll of silver duck tape.

When she arose, Mello was automatically on the offensive, thinking she was planning on kidnapping either him or Matt. His hand pressed harshly against the hammer of the gun hidden in his pocket, and she tossed the tape to someone behind his head, who thanked her with a hand in the air.

**_"Don't want to think about it."_**

**_"Feels like I'm going insane."_**

"He's taping magazine clippings to the wall," 'Adele' muttered, but knowing exactly why Mello was so wary. She half-smiled, and he took a sip of his beer.

**_"Yeah."_**

"So, you here for the killers?" She wondered idly, running a finger across the dark, shiny wood of the bar.

"None of your business," He spat, searching the room for any sign of Misa or Light.

"Or is it?"

"It's not." And that was it. _'End of conversation'_, was his unspoken command, but she wasn't finished with him yet.

**_"It's a thief in the night, to come and grab you."_**

No, not quite yet.

**_"It can creep up inside you."_**

_"Don't let Mello or Matt get ahead of you,_" Her brother had warned, _"be on constant alert. If they have information, sucker it out of them. If they try to best you, show them what you're made of. Rough them up, if you have to, but under no circumstances are they to die tonight. You got it?"_

"I got it." Adele whispered to herself, before rearing on Mello.

"Don't treat me like shit just because your behind in becoming L's successor, _Mello_." She growled.

"As if you're even worth the time. You know for a fact that Near is going to lose."

He leaned forward, coaxing her in with his intoxicating scent.

"And I _will_ become number one."

**_"And consume you."_**

**_"A disease of the mind."_**

**_"It can control you."_**

She felt his breath on the shell of her ear, and her fist clenched

**_"It's too close for comfort."_**

Oh, how she wished she could deliver the final blow _once_. She could just punch the shit out of him, right here, right now! Blow him to bits with a one-hit K.O.

He sat back down, content to leave her reeling. His eyes shifted from her face to her trembling fists. He smirked, the burnt side of his face rising slightly in amusement.

**_"Put on your brake lights, we're in the city of wonder."_**

"Think you're tough, huh?" He asked lightly, smirk still in place. She felt her mind drop from the immediate high his presence had taken over her, and she frowned.

"I _am_tough. I bet I can catch Kira with far less work than you can. We're on the same side, Mello, which is why I've been ordered not to _kill_ you."

He chuckled, "You couldn't kill me, even if you _wanted _to."

"I will do anything to catch Kira. It's my people, versus your people, versus _Near_'s people. Working against each other for the very same cause."

She watched with a rising sense of dominance as Mello's breathing heightened sharply, quickly, but lasted for only so long. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket and snapped off a piece.

"Just think of me as Near...number _two._" She said, and he snarled.

**_"Ain't gonna play nice."_**

"Don't lose your cool, Mello." Was her response, and she smiled at the irony of it. Mello was not at all _mellow_ in any way.

His nostrils flared.

**_"Watch out you might just go under."_**

She leaned forward, smirking the same as he had been before.

"What's wrong, Mello? Pissed that you know I'll find and destroy Kira first? That _I'll_ be number one?"

**_"Better think twice."_**

Her fingers flexed. _Just one punch._

"You'll never be number one, Adele." He growled, his eyes narrowing even further into a menacing glare. "You weren't even number _two_."

**_"Your train of thought will be altered."_**

**_"So if you must falter be wise."_**

**_"Your mind is in disturbia."_**

She snarled.

_Oh yeah?_

**_"It's like the darkness is the light."_**

"Think so, bastard?" She spat back at him, a glare as strong as the sun reflecting in the blue pools of each of their eyes.

"My hair is blonder. My eyes bluer. My brain stronger." Her tight-lipped frowned turned upwards as she spoke, a faint sheen of fog clouding over her eyes.

"I _am_ number one."

**_"Disturbia."_**

His body was trembling and so was hers. Fierce challenged roared behind their closed mouths. The chocolate snapped from the bar like a crack of thunder.

"Oh, Mello," She breathed as he swallowed, "You've got something on your cheek."

**_"Am I scaring you tonight?"_**

**_"Your mind is in disturbia."_**

He glared, half of him distracted by his own anger, half by her lips moving. "What is it?"

Her smile grew.

**_"Ain't used to what you like."_**

She pulled her clenched right hand back.

"My _FIST!_"

**_"Disturbia!"_**

He fell backwards, off the bar stool, clutching what would soon bruise.

She exhaled raggedly, her fist pumping painfully, and she smiled, satisfied.

"I _will_ find Kira first."

**_Disturbia..._**

**"_Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum bum."_**


End file.
